Pokesupe Elite Academy
by Pokesupefan0601
Summary: All the Dex Holders, including 5 OCs I made for the Kalos Region, are thrown into a school background! What will they discover about the Kalos kids, the Ex-Unova girl, the odd occurrences, and most importantly, their feelings toward eachother? And how will they deal with... FANGIRLS!
1. Welcome to the Academy!

**Sorry if it sucks, it's my first story! Please review! Don't worry, I take criticism well.**

**Yvonne: Sounds... Not too bad, I guess.**

**Xavier: Can't you be a little more polite?!**

**Yvonne: Well, I'M SORRY, Mr. Perfectionist.**

**Xavier: What did you just call me, idiot?!**

**Azurite and Opal: Let's talk about... HOMESTUCK!**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Amethyst: *facepalm* Here we go again... And the author doesn't own the Pokemon Special...**

**Opal: YEAH! You actually said the disclaimer!**

**Amethyst: Because you forced me to...**

**YELLOW'S POV**

So this is Pokesupe Elite Academy...

The place was HUGE, I mean it could probably bigger than Goldenrod city, maybe even as big as Castelia city!

I was accompanied by Sapphire, who had... Well, begged me to come with her to this school. We had packed and were ready to go.

"Thanks for coming with me Yellow! When my papa said he enrolled me here in this dumb place, I almost fainted! I can't come here by myself!" Sapphire said, thanking me for the millionth time.

"Your welcome!"

"Well, this seems to be a pretty odd place, ish," she commented.

There were several students. You didn't have to wear a uniform, which was a good thing, but you did have to wear a bandana around your neck, your choice of color, which was a little uncomfortable. There were huge buildings and apartment homes for the students as far as the eyes can see. Cafés, restaurants, shopping malls, this place had everything!

"What is that?"

I squinted.

It seemed like a hoard of students, girls to be exact we're chasing after a familiar looking black- haired boy with a red cap.

Funny, I coulda sworn I've seen him before...

"Sapph, let's go find our apartment building then explore this school," I suggested.

"Good idea, I'm starving!"

**OPAL'S POV**

"HOMESTUCK!" Azurite, my best friend and I shouted.

Some other students looked at us weirdly, but we ignored it.

While we were drabbling on while walking to our new apartment, we both heard something familiar.

"Opal! Azurite!"

A girl with curly hair and a white cap, skirt and T-shirt ran up to us.

"Yvonne! Long time no see!" I replied.

All of us were best friends, all the way from 2nd grade.

"So... Your parents dragged you here, huh?" Yvonne asked.

"Yeah..."

"Now, back to what we were talking about..." Azurite said.

"DAVE STRIDER AND KARCAT!"

Yvonne face palmed.

We haven't changed a bit.

**Crystal's POV**

I had found my apartment, and I was sharing with a couple other girls.

I had been introduced to Opal, Azurite, Yvonne, Sapphire, and Yellow.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Crystal!" I said.

"Hello! And... There's supposed to be 1 more person to come, and 1 person already lives here," Yellow said, observing a little note on the table that was given by Principal Sycamore.

Suddenly, the ground began shaking.

"W-What's going on?!" Azurite asked.

The door suddenly opened and slammed shut, and you could hear people rattling the door.

An older girl with a white hat and blue shirt and red skirt panted and leaned on the door.

"Whew...that.. Was... Close... Those fanboys... ARE INSANE!" She panted.

"Are you the one who already lives here?" I asked.

"Whew... Yeah! My name's Blue! And apparently, I have too many fanboys..." she said while closing the silk curtains.

This apartment was really big, silk curtains, comfy couches, a large kitchen, and each of us had a huge master bedroom to ourselves. This was so cool.

"I love this place! At least they have a good place to stay!" Opal said.

"Come to think of it, I wonder what happened to Silver... I gotta go find him..." Blue said.

But then we heard the fanboys calling out Blue's name and banging on the door.

"Um... Probably not the best idea to go out right now..."

**Yeah, it sucks. I promise it will get better and longer as the story progresses. Amethyst will appear in the next chapter, and a bunch of problems will occur. Please review!**


	2. Flashback Memories

**My second chapter! So I'll try to update more often than how other authors do, and I'll do my best to make this story enjoyable!**

**Amethyst: Yay... My turn. Crap, do I really have to do this?**

**Azurite: Yes, you are important in the story!**

**Amethyst: But I really don't want to- AAAHHH!**

**Opal: *shoves Amethyst into the lines of the story* There! That'll get her to get in there!**

**Yvonne: Did you have to really be that rough with her?**

**Opal: You know I do that all the time! And the author doesn't own the Pokemon Special!**

**AMETHYST'S POV**

I silently walked down the halls of the huge academy's buildings. I didn't know anybody, so I stayed silent and avoided gazes from other people.

I packed light, so I would check out the dorm later.

I'm not exactly thrilled to be around other people though...

All I had was a backpack, a violet, slightly itchy bandana provided by the school, and a Pokegear.

My hair hid the right side of my head, arranged in a way where everybody cannot see my right eye.

I lived alone all my life, or most of it. I really missed two particular people I haven't seen in a long time.

This school was a... little weird. Random people chasing after one person, strange.

Suddenly, I saw a gaggle of girls surrounding someone familiar, a familiar redhead boy.

"OMG! I touched him!"

"You're so cute!"

"Marry me!"

"GET. AWAY. FROM. ME!"

"...Silver...?"

**SILVER'S POV**

I was struggling to escape the huge herd of fangirls, but they weren't giving up.

This is so annoying!

"Get away from me!" I shouted, but I knew it was useless.

Then, I saw someone, someone familiar squirming through the crowd.

She wasn't going all fangirl crazy, just a hesitant, careful, sidestepping between screaming girls.

"Black hair, violet eyes, that hairstyle... Is that...?" I thought to myself.

She finally got through the crowd and gently bumped into me.

No doubt I knew her, and I haven't seen her in like 3 years.

"Um... Silver?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah... Is that you Amethyst?" I said, then I gently placed my glove covered hand on her hair.

I had to confirm that it was her.

She flinched slightly when she realized I was moving her hair around, but she realized that I was shifting it in a way where I could only see the right side of her face and nobody else would notice.

Then I saw the scar.

It was definitely her.

I put back her hair back where it was and smiled.

"Yeah... It's me big brother."

She, Blue and I were an adopted family. I could still remember the time Blue and I first met her. A year after I fought the Masked Man in the Ilex Forest.

**FLASHBACK...**

**NORMAL POV**

_Silver was walking with Blue through a forest in the Unova region when we were touring around, relaxing._

_"Oof!"_

_Silver bumped into someone and they both fell to the grassy floor._

_Silver got up and dusted himself off and then said,_

_"Sorry, I wasn't loo-"_

_He and Blue stared at the girl he had bumped into. _

_She was just lying there, panting heavily, like she was having trouble breathing. She was bleeding, cuts and gashes on her arms, body, and a scar on her right eye._

_"It's...okay... I'm fine..." She coughed while slowly getting up._

_She couldn't be older than 8 or 9._

_"Are you okay? It sounds like you have a fever, and you're injured..." Blue said._

_"I'm fine! Just... Leave me alone..." The girl snapped._

_The dizziness was getting to her head and she couldn't see straight._

_"But you need help, a lot of it, you're not in good shape," I argued._

_Suddenly, she had a coughing fit, and her eyes widened when she saw that she coughed up blood._

_"Come on Silver, we gotta help her, no matter what she says," Blue said and Silver nodded._

_The girl began to fall over, luckily, Silver caught her before she hit the floor._

_To weak to argue, the girl passed out._

_Blue touched her forehead, then shouted,_

_"Ow! It burns even at the slightest touch!"_

_"Come on sis, let's go to the Pokemon Center, and fast."_

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

**SILVER'S POV**

I learned that she was kidnapped, just like Blue and me, so we all became adopted siblings, the day we met.

And that scar never healed, so she just hides it from others.

"Haven't seen you in three years," I replied to her.

She smiled, then stopped when she noticed the situation we were both in.

All the fangirls were glaring at her, oh Arceus...

One fangirl, which I assumed to be the leader, stomped up to her and towered over Amethyst. I mean, Amethyst was a lot younger, and she's not very tall.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing you stupid newcomer?! We're the Silver fan club, one branch of the 2R2GXS Fanclub! And I'm this branch's leader, Turquoise!" She shouted angrily.

"And we're her assistants, Magenta, Violet, and Orchid!" Three girls shouted and stepped right next to Turquoise.

"..." Amethyst didn't say anything, she just stared right back at the four fangirls.

"WELL?!" Turquoise grabbed Amethyst by the collar and threateningly said,

"Answer me... NOW!"

"..."

I knew I could probably help, but no Pokemon were allowed while the new boarding students came.

Plus, even though Amethyst was keeping a straight face, her eyes told me that she had a way to get away from Turquoise.

"Ganging up on one 12 year old, huh?" She said calmly.

I swear I just saw an anger mark appear on Turquoise's head.

"You guys are all about sixteen, and I'm outnumbered 60 to 1, not a fair match in my opinion," Amethyst continued, still keeping a calm face even though Turquoise was still clutching her collar.

"You, you..." Turquoise stammered angrily.

"What? You stupid, idiotic 1st year newcomer? I take the offense well," Amethyst retorted.

"That's it!"

Turquoise angrily shoved Amethyst back and let go, then shouted,

"Fangirls, GET THEM!"

"Oh my freakin Mew, let's get outa here!" I shouted, then grabbed her hand and she ran alongside me, fangirls on our heels.

"Over here!" I said.

We ran to the apartments, one that was particularly familiar with me. When I saw that the door was crowded with fanboys, I shouted,

"Through the back window!"

We both opened the window and fell in, and I shut it as fast as I could.

**Okay... Not as long as I hoped it would be, but it's just a quick flashback thing. Yup, you read right, Amethyst is Blue and Silver's adopted sister! And Amethyst is normally pretty quiet, but she can really talk back if she has to. See ya in the next chapter!**


	3. New Faces, New Friendships, New Nuisance

**Yeah, I know I'm not the best writer ever, but I'm trying. I might have to keep the chapters short, but that way, I'll be able to make several of them, and I realized I never gave ages yet, so here they are.**

**Red, Blue-19**

**Green-18 (his birthday is coming up)**

**Yellow-17**

**Gold, Crystal- 16**

**Silver-15 (His birthday is coming up)**

**Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald-14**

**Platinum, Diamond, Pearl-13**

**Opal, Xavier, Azurite-13**

**Yvonne, Amethyst-12**

**Opal: When am I going to have a longer part?**

**Amethyst: It's called, later.**

**Azurite: In the meantime...**

**Azurite and Opal: HOMESTU-**

**Everybody: NO! NO MORE HOMESTUCK!**

**Yvonne: Well, while we're dealing with this, the author doesn't own the Pokemon Special.**

**AZURITE'S POV**

A boy and girl crashed in through the window and one slammed the window shut.

They both sat on the floor panting.

You know, they kinda looked alike, even though they had different colored hair.

"Who's the boy?" Opal asked, pointing at the black-haired girl.

"And who's the girl over there?" She continued, pointing at the redhead boy.

Everyone else face palmed.

"I'M A BOY GODDAMMIT!" The redhead shouted.

"I'M A GIRL!" The black-haired girl said.

"Oh... My mistake!" Opal said sheepishly.

"No duh," Yvonne said while rolling her eyes.

"Silver!"

Blue ran over and gave him a hug, and he awkwardly patted her back.

"Sis, look at her and guess," he said, pointing toward the black haired girl.

Blue studied her for about 3 seconds, then she jaw dropped.

"OhmyArceusAmethystisthatyou?!" She shouted rapidly.

Amethyst nodded.

"AAAHHHH I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN THREE YEARS LITTLE SIS!"

"Little sis? But you guys don't look anything alike!" Yvonne shouted.

"We're an adopted family, not real siblings," Blue replied.

"What apartment building is this?" Amethyst asked quietly.

"Building C-190," I said.

"This is where I'm staying then."

You could still hear fangirls and fanboys pounding at the door, then another earthquake of footsteps were heard, and voices were also heard.

"Guys! We're almost there!"

"Aaaahhhhh!"

"I'm getting my beautiful clothes dirty!"

"I can't run very well!"

"Get away from me you insane idiots! Hell you guys are like 5 years older than me!"

Suddenly, the window on the other side of the room opened, and a boy with a red cap barged in.

"Guys! Hurry! Get in before those insane girls get us!"

One by one, a spiky brown head boy climbed in, followed by a raven haired boy with a gold cap, then two boys, one with a white hat and one with crossiant shaped hair fell in, and finally, a boy with brown hair and a crimson hat came in and slammed the door shut

"BLUE! SILVER! LOCKDOWN!" One of them shouted, and immediatley, all of them locked the door, windows, and upstairs windows and barricaded them with furniture.

All the boys sat on the floor, regaining their breath.

"Hey! There are some new ladies in the house!" The one with the gold cap exclaimed.

The girls, minus Blue, stared at them with a confused expression.

"Gold, don't even think about it," the spiky brown hair boy said.

"Hi! I'm Red! This is Green, Gold, Ruby, Emerald, and Xavier!" The red capped boy said.

"What just happened? And why are we in lockdown mode?" Opal asked.

"...fangirls..." Green muttered.

"How many f*cking fangirls are there?!" I shouted.

Everyone stared at me.

"Yeah, I cuss a lot," I admitted.

"Well, all of us earned fangirls, all for different reasons," Silver said.

"I'm the winner of the 9th Pokemon Leauge," Red said.

"So, that means you're the champion?!" I shouted.

"Yup."

"I got mine because I was the 1st runner up in the Pokemon Leauge, and my grandfather is Professer Oak..." Green mumbled.

"Wait. THE Professer Oak?! THE Professer Oak's grandson?!" Crystal shouted in awe.

"And my dad is the boss of a famous company!" Gold bragged.

"..." Silver didn't seem to want to say his.

"My dad is Norman, the Petalburg city's gym leader," Ruby said.

"I actually don't have any, I just happened to be around Ruby at the time," Emerald said.

"My mom and dad are worldwide trainers," Xavier said.

"Wow, lotsa famous parents!" Sapphire said.

**GREEN'S POV**

I sneek peeked out the window. Girls were clamoring all over the place and screaming random things.

"Oh, Arceus, we can't go out there..." Red said, dumbfounded that there were like 500 girls and boys surrounding the apartment.

I'm suprised he's not used to getting chased everyday yet.

Then, Ruby sat down and began to sew, kinda funny how he does that.

"YOU SEW?! And you're a boy! Sewing is for girly girls!" Sapphire laughed.

"No it isn't! It is a perfectly good way to pass the time," Ruby retorted.

"Since when?"

"Since forever, barbarian!"

"What? And I suppose you do those idiotic contests?"

"Yes, and I assume you participate in barbaric battles?"

"Battles are awesome!"

"Contests are better!"

"It's better to let your Pokemon excercise!"

"No! Let them show off their beauty!"

"I wouldn't take that from somebody who dyes their hair white!"

"IT'S A HAT!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Anyway, I think we might have to sleep here tonight," I mumbled.

"You're right, I don't think those fangirls are gonna go anytime soon," Gold muttered.

Crystal opened a book to read, and Gold stood behind her.

"Reading? Aw, that's no fun!"

"Reading is a good way to pass the time!"

"Whatever, Super Serious Gal."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Crystal screamed while kicking Gold in the face.

Silver smirked while he watched Gold suffer Crystal's wrath.

"Oh... This could be good..." Blue said with an evil grin.

Crap, she's plotting something, probably something that meddles with your life or gives you complete humiliation.

"Pesky woman..." I muttered.

Silver shot his death glare at me, Amethyst looked at him, slightly confused.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

Great, Yvonne and Xavier were arguing now, Ruby and Sapphire were also arguing, and Crystal was still kicking Gold, plus I noticed that Yellow was blushing when she saw Red.

"Oh dear Arceus, Blue will drive them insane..." I muttered.

"What did you say, Greenie?"

"Nothing."

My Pokegear began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Is this Green? This is Vice Principal Elm, and I've noticed the... Fangirl situation you're in quite a lot, so I found an apartment home that the girls and boys wouldn't even think of searching!"

"Oh thank Arceus, finally."

"But you have to share with a few others."

"Who?"

"For one thing, it's with the other boys, Blue, and a few newcomers, Yellow, Crystal, Sapphire, Yvonne, Opal, Azurite, and Amethyst."

"..."

"I have to share with that pervert?!" Crystal screamed.

"Roommates!? With that Prissy Boy?!"

"Share?! With a barbarian?!

"With a dork like this guy?!" Yvonne shouted.

"With this jerk?!" Xavier screamed.

Yellow began blushing madly.

Blue began giggling and was plotting.

Me? Well let's just say I crushed my Pokegear.

**Yeah, that was stupid. But hey! Blue's beginning to plot! That always can't be good... Anyway, seriously guys! I NEED MORE REVIEWERS! It's so funny that within three days, this story got 120 views, but only 1 comment from my best friend.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! **

**Don't worry, I also appreciate critism.**


	4. Awkward Relationships, Mysterious Notes

**Yeah, so I need more reviews from the reviewers please. **

**Also, here are the Pokemon teams for the Kalos OCs...**

**Xavier: Greninja, Gallade, Talonflame, Clawitzer, Tyrantrum, Aegislash**

**Yvonne: Delphox, Noivern, Luxray, Zoroark, Aurorous, Staraptor**

**Azurite: Gyarados, Chesnaught, Chandalure, Garchomp, Dedenne, Gogoat**

**Opal: Serperior, Milotic, Arcanine, Hydregion, Sylveon**

**Amethyst: Lucario, Absol, Samurott, Espeon, Dragonite **

**Opal: Yeah, guys! Help her out! She needs more ideas!**

**Amethyst: But you do know that her mind is already spazzing with ideas for another story, right?**

**Azurite: Like what?**

**Amethyst: ...I'm not supposed to spoil it...**

**Azurite and Opal: In the meantime... HO-**

**Yvonne, Xavier, and Amethyst: SHUT THE ARCEUS UP ABOUT HOMESTUCK! **

**Opal: Fine, and the author doesn't own the Pokemon Special...**

**RED'S POV**

Late at night, when all the fangirls and fanboys were asleep... Around the old apartment... A few of Principal Sycamore's escorts cam by to show us our new apartment.

"I hope it's big, Sycamore did say that it was a boot bigger than most apartments," Gold said.

You bet it was big.

All of us gazed in awe at our new home for the school year.

"Holy sh*t..." Azurite muttered.

Several floors, and elevator, stairs, bathtubs big enough to be considered swimming pools, fancy dining rooms with a few servants, a large T.V screen, and lots more.

"Holy crap, this is bigger than Gold's freakingly large mansion..." Silver mumbled.

"Please enjoy your stay here, masters and mistresses," one of the servants said while bowing, and the escorts left.

"Please, just call us by our regular names," I said.

"As you wish, it's getting late, and class does start tomorrow."

"First, let's explore our own personal rooms first, then we hit the hay!" Blue cried.

"Master Red and Mistress Yellow are on floor 2..."

Yellow flushed for some reason, wonder why?

"Master Green and Mistress Blue on floor 3..."

Green groaned. The poor guy.

"Master Gold and Mistress Crystal on floor 4..."

Crystal looked as if she would die and Gold smirked.

"Master Ruby and Mistress Sapphire on floor 5..."

"WHAT!?" Ruby and a Sapphire screamed simultaneously.

"Master Xavier and Mistress Yvonne on floor 6..."

Yvonne and Xavier inserted poker faces.

"Mistresses Azurite and Opal and Master Emerald on floor 7..."

Opal and Azurite high fived.

"And finally, Master Silver and Amethyst on floor 8."

Silver and Amethyst's cheeks were tainted with a slight pink. I saw Blue with that evil look in her eye... Oh Arceus...

"Well, I packed a huge amount of stuff! I'm taking it to my room!" Blue said, and Green reluctantly followed with his own suitcase.

"I only brought this..." Amethyst mumbled, holding up a small backpack.

"Wow. That's sad," Azurite mocked, then went into the elevator.

"I'm going to my room, it's like midnight right now," I said, stifling a yawn.

**YVONNE'S POV**

Jeez, I have to share a floor with that idiot, at least there's a room to myself.

Wow, big room too.

A queen sized bed, a huge closets, a wooden desk, carpets, chairs, so on.

"Hey... These clothes aren't mine, or at least some of them..." I said while rummaging around the closet for my pajamas.

"Mistress Yvonne, those were provided by the school, you may choose what to wear and they give you new ones each month," one of the servants said.

Wow! This is awesome!

"Thanks for telling me that, and you're dismissed," I said.

The servant bowed and left the room.

I noticed that there was an extra door. Out of curiosity, I opened it, and it led me to a balcony.

"Wow! You could see the whole school and the forests from here!" I said, looking at the sight.

"No duh, Yvonne."

I turned my head to the right. Xavier was on the balcony next to mine. Crap.

**AMETHYST'S POV**

I found a balcony when I was exploring the room and it led me to a balcony.

There was a full moon, stars shimmering in the night sky, it was so peaceful.

Down below, I could hear some odd arguments from the other balconies.

"PRISSY BOY!?"

"WILD GIRL?!"

"You jerk!"

"Nincompoop!"

"GOLD YOU PERVERT!"

"Super Serious Gal!"

"Greenie- poo!"

"Pesky woman..."

"HOMESTUCK!"

"SHUT UP!"

I face palmed. So much for peace and quiet.

I saw Silver appear on the balcony next to mine.

"...It's a nice sight, isn't it?" He said after a short silence.

I nodded. We were lucky to get the highest floor.

Then I remembered seeing some instruments that were again, provided by the school, and I did have a somewhat musical background.

So I quickly ran back and got a violin, then I tuned it, tested out the strings, and returned to the balcony.

Opal must've had a musical sense too, cause she came back with a cello in the floor right below me.

(Listen to One Republic The Pianoguys on YouTube.)

The music we combined silenced the others and caused them to listen.

It relaxing to play on a quiet night like this.

**BLUE'S POV**

You know, I never knew Amethyst had such a nice musical talent.

And even though Amethyst sometimes thought Opal was annoying when she and Azurite spazz out about Homestuck, they sounded nice as a duet.

Now if only they could play some more romantic music.

That gave me a brilliant idea.

I ran back to my room and logged on my computer to look for some music that they could play. Suddenly, a little message came out of nowhere.

What's this?

I clicked on it.

**RUBY'S POV**

After the music was done, I headed back to my room and decided to sew a little more before I went to sleep, I mean, getting chased around by girls wasn't a good way to spend my day.

I opened my drawer to get some of my sewing supplies and cloth, usually the ones the school provide me, but instead... I found something else...

**CRYSTAL'S POV**

I decided to read a good book before I went to sleep, since it always helps me get drowsy.

The books that the school gives us basically makes a whole library! This school is great!

"Let's see... Pokemon Battling Tech... Shinx and the Mystery of the Hidden Pawprint... Contests, Contests, and More Contests... Ruby would love that one... Woah! This one was good!" I mumbled to myself and triumphantly held up a book with a nice cover.

"Pikachu and the Spirit of the Emerald Orb, now THIS is a convincing title," I said.

But as I opened it, something fell out.

A piece of paper?

But this book was brand new, unless somebody just stuck it in there, I don't think there would be a piece of paper in there.

I noticed it had some writing on it.

I turned it over to read it.

**YA I MADE A CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry, it's probably not gonna be a cliffhanger for long, maybe 1 or 2 days. PLEASE REVIEW OF ALL THINGS PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE! **


	5. Those Bad Memories

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys... But I did need more reviews...**

**Anyways, I owe thanks to four people...**

**1. MegaZoroarklives, she reviewed twice, favorited and followed my story, and my best friend!**

**2. Hope- Hikari, I value reviews more than favoriting, but either way is fine. Plus, she followed my story! Thank you for reviewing my story!**

**3. Icefrost12, favorited my story, and I appreciate it because it gives me a reason to continue my story. Thanks to you too!**

**4. Gabyy3, followed or favorited my story, I need to check again. And thanks to you too! I highly appreciate it!**

**And this is probably very stupid of me, considering how much I absolutely hate the Pokemon anime...**

**BEST WISHES TO THE FOUR OF YOU!**

**Azurite: Yay! The author finally got a review!**

**Opal: Best part is, it isn't just her friend reviewing again! Also, let's talk about...**

**Amethyst: *Shoots VERY threatening glares* One word about Homestuck and I'll send my Dragonite after you two.**

**Opal and Azurite: *Gulp* Um... Okay... And the author doesn't own the Pokemon Special...**

**BLUE'S POV**

I stared in absolute disbelief at the message that a mysterious person sent me.

Thing was, I don't even know who sent me it in the first place!

There was a picture of me when I was 5 years old, getting kidnapped by a large, bird like silhouette with glowing red eyes as it snatched me away in its huge talons.

I shivered. Ever since that day, I had a bad phobia of birds.

Below the picture, I noticed some writing.

_"It doesn't matter how much you try to forget about it... It will never escape your mind..."_

I couldn't help but read that message over and over again.

Who would do such a thing?

Who took this picture of this event that happened 14 years ago?

How did this person know my greatest fear?

With a shaking hand, I closed the message, and as I turned out the lights and pulled the bed sheets over my head... I had awful nightmares about...

THAT man...

_"Hahahahaha! You can't escape from me Blue!"_

_No matter how fast I ran, the man seemed to be on my tail._

_It was endless darkness, the man grew farther and farther away._

_I was almost in the light, when he called,_

_"You wouldn't forget about your precious little, Silver, now would you?"_

_I gasped and turned around to see a scared looking Silver, the mask still plastered in his face but through the slits, his eyes twinkled in fear._

_The man and Silver began to fade away into the darkness, I could only stare in horror._

_"NO! SILVER!"_

**RUBY'S POV**

My hands trembled after I fully examined the picture.

Silhouettes of me and that girl so many years ago, I couldn't remember her face or name anymore.

And looming above us was an infuriated Salamace with eyes like daggers and it's claw was raised high above its head, preparing for the final blow.

Below, there was some writing.

_"It was all your fault. You'll always live with guilty following you..."_

How did this mysterious sender know my worst memory?

I remembered her face that day... How I tainted her crystal clear heart with my recklessness.

_I fended off the Salamance, even though it resulted getting a large cut on the side of my head._

_I turned to the girl, blood going down my face._

_"Look! I chased away the Salamance!"_

_But all I saw in her eyes were pure horror and shock._

_Tears formed in her eyes and she buried her face in her face._

_"Scary... So scary..."_

I cringed as I remembered how helpless I was to comfort her. And I never saw her again after that and my dad suddenly didn't come home that often.

After just one battle, my whole life changed, I became lonely, all because of one battle...

From that day on, I turned over a new leaf. I would never participate in battles ever again, and instead, walk down the road of beauty and perfection.

As I turned off the lights and climbed into bed, those horrible memories kept repeating in my mind.

**CRYSTAL'S POV**

The note that had been stuck in my book horrified me.

It was a picture of me, how useless I was when I broke my arms in the mountains by that Larvaitar.

I sat on my bed, continuously reading the writing on the bottom of the picture.

_"You'll never be worth anything... No matter what, you'll be worthless..."_

I felt the color drain from my face as I read that.

I was a useless runt after that, which is why I had to learn how to kick Pokeballs instead of throwing them.

But I was never good with my hands...

I felt terrible, all the confidence was drained away from me.

I lied down on my bed.

Endless waves of doubt kept washing over me that night.

**GOLD'S POV**

I got up this morning and stretched, immediately, a servant came by and held up two outfits that suited my style.

"Good morning Master Gold, what attire would you like to wear?"

"That one! And please, just go downstairs," I said.

"As you wish."

I quickly took a shower and then dressed into the outfit.

"Always a perfect fit..." I mumbled.

Later, I went downstairs.

"Morning everyone!" I said.

I realized that I was the last one to get up.

Good thing school doesn't start until 10:00...

I also noticed there was something wrong with Super Serious Gal, that Prissy Boy Ruby and Silver's sister Blue.

They all had bags under their eyes, and every couple seconds they would let out a yawn.

"So, what up, Super Serious Gal?" I teased.

Crystal just yawned. No don't call me that, or you pervert...

There was definitely something wrong with them.

**Dang it, it's so short! Oh well, I'll keep trying. Please review! Again, I value reviews a lot, so please! A couple words couldn't hurt, right?**


	6. Dodgeball and Fangirls

**Sorry I haven't updated in like 3 or 4 days! I hate my life. But I deal with it.**

**Yvonne: Really? You left your readers hanging for 3 days or something!**

**Xavier: No, like 5!**

**Yvonne: 3!**

**Xavier: 5!**

**Amethyst: *whispers* it's actually 4 days, and the author doesn't own the Pokemon Special.**

**GOLD'S POV**

"Super Serious Gal, what's going on? You, Prissy boy and Blue have been pretty quiet today! Too quiet!" I said.

She broke down crying.

"Now look what you did, Gold!" Red said.

"Uh, uh, I'm sorry Crystal, was it something I said?" I asked hesitantly, immediately taking out the mockings in my voice.

"No, it's not your fault, it's just that I've gotten this weird note that said I was just a useless brat and somehow, they took a picture of me at my worst moment in my life..." She sniffed.

Ruby and Blue questionably looked at her.

"Really? I got one too through email!" Blue said.

"I found one when I was getting some sewing supplies!" Ruby said.

"And they all said some kind of insulting message?" Yvonne three of them nodded.

"Well, whatever they all said, just ignore it! Probably just some stupid joke or they used Photoshop or something!" I said, making the three of them cheer up a bit.

"Yeah! No use fretting over something like that!" Opal said.

"Er... Guys, it's 9:50 right now..." Amethyst mumbled as she checked the clock.

"OH ARCEUS SCHOOL IS GONNA START!"

But as I grabbed my bag, I wondered how someone could've taken a picture of them so many years ago and still have the photo.

But I just shrugged it off as all of is ran to school.

Almost immediately, as we entered school, we were surrounded by insane fangirls, and the girls awkwardly stepped aside.

**RED'S POV**

Turns out we all had schedule changes, and we all happened to have Physical Education, which Ruby despises, 1st Period.

TWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETT!

All of us and the other students, including some of the fangirls who were swarming us covered their ears.

"Okay you runts! Change into your P.E clothes, pronto!" Mr. Surge shouted.

To avoid getting yelled at, we hustled to the locker rooms.

It's first period, and sometimes it's a little chilly, specially in September, so I wore a thin jacket and put my P.E shirt over it. Many others did the same.

When I went outside, fangirls immediately swarmed me and Green. Crap.

I saw that all the other girls were wearing long sleeves too.

"Not that ya finally out, TIME FOR SOME DODGEBALL!"

Some of us groaned.

"And I'm in a sour mood today, so I'll pick on some younger newbies!" Mr. surge shouted.

And of course, he picked out Opal, Yvonne, Azurite, Amethyst and Xavier, and they looked a little nervous, having zero experience with the teacher's wrath.

"It'a gonna be everyone else int he class v.s these 5 runts!"

Many of the students cheered. Amethyst groaned, along with the other 4.

But then, Opal gave them a nod and they began to talk, lowering their voices to whispers and I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Wooo! 60 against 5! We're SO gonna pulverize them!" Gold cheered.

Later... Much later...

Everyone stumbled out of the locker rooms, and rubbing their sore arms or legs.

"Remind me... To NEVER play dodgeball with them again..." Gold muttered.

"You can say that again..." Green mumbled.

Instead, the 5 pulverized the whole class. They had like, these formations, where one would shoot down the middle and the others crisscrossed. Amethyst caught and blocked EVERY SINGLE DODGEBALL and the others threw their own, effectively taking out 2 to 4 people. They even took down Sapphire, the strength freak.

"Yo guys! That was fun! When are we gonna do it again?" Yvonne and Opal asked happily, skipping over.

"The next time I'm hailing a taxi..." Ruby muttered.

**SAPPHIRE'S POV**

That stupid Prissy boy and I got into a fight on the middle of the hallway, and then it got to a pretty dense point, so I began chasing him, in attempt to beat him up.

"RUBY COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDLY TORCHIC!"

"EEEEEEKKK!"

Jeez, he screamed like a girl.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" Ruby shouted as he shoved through a swarm of fangirls.

Some squealed and shouted "OMG Ruby touched me!" and then they would faint.

Weirdos.

Then I crashed into one of the fangirls and Ruby stopped and turned around.

"Hey! Do you know who just crashed into!? I'm one of the 2R2GXS leaders, Pink! Leader of one of the six branches!" She shouted loudly.

"And we're her assistants! Beige, Coral, and Olive! Now apologize!" Three others shouted.

I just yawned rolled my eyes as I listened to them rant at me.

"I don't give a sh*t to you bozos and what kind of name is Pink? Now get out of the way!" I retorted.

The fangirls let out a dramatized horrified gasp.

"How DARE you!"

Ruby then stammered,

"It's okay, she didn't do anything, and I suggest you don't-"

Pink interjected and said,

"Ruby, we'll take care of this troublemaker for you!"

"That's not what I meant..."

"Do you know who you're dealing with?! I'm Sapphire Birch! And my daddy is Professor Birch from Hoenn!" I shouted, cracking my knuckles.

Some of the girls nervously looked at eachother. Seems to me that they now know of my strength.

"Now you're gonna get it!" I shouted menacingly.

All the fangirls squealed in terror and ran off. Idiots.

I stared at Ruby, he immediately bolted off.

"RUBY YOU COWARD!"

I ran after him and cornered him in a dead end.

Funny, now that I think about it, why did his crimson eyes look familiar somehow?

I lunged at him, he dodged me and ran off again.

"You missed Barbarian!" He mocked.

"COME BACK HERE I'M GONNA BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUTTA YOU!"

**YVONNE'S POV**

"Idiot!" I shouted.

"Jerk!" Xavier retorted.

Then, fangirls suddenly surrounded us, but they were looking at me.

More specifically, glaring.

"What are you doing to Xavier?!" One shouted.

"Having an argument, so?" I said.

"I'm one of the six branch leaders of the 2R2GXS club, Fuchsia!"She shouted, and three assistants popped up beside her.

"We're her assistants, Teal, Orchid, and Maroon!" They shouted.

"One of out rules is to never fight with the popular boys!" Fuchsia shouted.

"So? I don't care about your stupid club," I said.

I swear an anger mark appeared on Fuchsia's head.

"That's it!"

All 60 something FANGIRLS held out Pokeballs and released their Pokemon.

Really lame Pokemon, actually. I mean, a Rattata, Pidgey, Teddiursa, and a few other barely above mediocre Pokemon.

I smirked and let out my Noivern, Noiro.

It roared and some of the fangirls stepped back in shock.

"It's about time Noiro had some training done..." I said evilly.

**I tried to add some humor to it, and I hope I depicted Sapphire well enough. **

**So! More insane fangirls, and many more will be coming as the story progresses.**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon!**


	7. Note from the author

**Er... I'll be temporarily postponing my two chapter stories until I can get a new one up that I have to plan out. Within a few days, I can probably either start updating again or updating the new chapter story.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience!**


End file.
